


Merry Sickmas

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caring Jared Padalecki, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, Influenza, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Jensen, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen and Jared's first Christmas as an official couple doesn't go quite as planned.





	Merry Sickmas

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for vomit. It's not as graphic as some of my stuff, but it's there. 
> 
> I couldn't decide on whether it was just the Flu with really bad timing or food poisoning from Mackenzie's pre-made feast, so I tagged both.

Jensen smiled at his boyfriend as they got ready for bed. Dinner had been wonderful despite Mack insisting on cooking everything. It had been her first time preparing the Ackles Family Christmas Feast. He and Jared had filled up on glazed ham, green bean casserole, yeast rolls, creamed corn, and sampled at least five different kinds of pie... _each_. It had even started to snow as their guests began heading out, which delighted all of the kids. Living in Texas, most of them hadn’t ever seen a White Christmas so they were amazed by the field of fluffy white snow that covered all the trees. Jensen and Jared had been satisfied watching through the window, lounging in front of the fireplace after hugging everyone goodbye and settling down with a bottle of wine. 

It had been a Christmas full of firsts for everyone, really. It was Jared and Jensen’s first time hosting the get-together in their Vancouver home, his brother’s first time in Canada, his sister’s first time preparing the meal, and the boys’ first holiday as an official couple. It had been crazy since coming out to the press and fans, but it was worth every second to Jensen. He was so relieved to be able to hold Jared’s hand whilst walking down the street or stop for a sweet kiss before leaving their favorite bar.

Most of the public had been supportive of their relationship, but there were those who said it was wrong. If they were really in love with each other then why did they hide it for so long? 

His stomach grumbled and the actor took a deep breath to quell the lingering anxiety over people’s reactions. The only person who mattered was the man in flannel pajama pants brushing his teeth in the adjoining bathroom.

Jensen slipped his grey t-shirt over his head and pulled on the matching pair of pants before padding barefoot into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Jared chuckled and nuzzled him as best he could manage with a mouthful of toothpaste. Jensen’s belly flipped when he smiled. Minty toothpaste or not, Jared was still the guy for him. 

He gently placed his lips to Jared’s back before speaking, “I’m glad we decided to do this, Jay. I know we were worried about not having enough space, but it was worth it just to see the kids’ faces light up when it started snowing. And Mack-- God, leave it to my sister to pre-make all that food and then drive it up here. “ 

Jensen rubbed a hand over his full belly and gave a contented groan. Jared spat into the sink then chuckled and grabbed the bottle of Tums from the cabinet. “Think we should keep these by the bed tonight?” 

“Might be a good idea. Not sure how well they will mix with wine though.” He winked at Jared in the mirror and kissed him one last time before heading back into the bedroom. He pulled the covers back and eased himself down but winced at the pressure on his belly and decided to sit up and read instead. He picked up his book and reading glasses then propped up his pillows and waited for Jared to join him. 

Jared went through his nightly routine of letting the dogs out one last time and checking all the windows and doors were locked before climbing the stairs. He paused in the doorway, admiring the view.

Jensen’s head was tipped to the side, his glasses on the tip of his nose and his book lying upside down in his lap. Jared carefully crept over to his nightstand to unplug his phone from the charger. He walked back over to the doorway and snapped a few pics, choosing the most adorable one for his new background. Then, he rolled his eyes at his stubborn boyfriend and set to work clearing off the bed so he could ease Jensen’s body down to prevent an awful crick in his neck tomorrow morning. Jared crawled under the covers on his side and scooted over so he could pull Jensen into his arms. 

Jensen grimaced when he felt a dull ache in his stomach. He rolled over, winced, rolled back. He tried lying on his side then on his back but neither position helped ease the discomfort. He finally gave in, squinting into the darkness in an attempt to find the bottle of antacids on the nightstand. It took a few tries-- _and almost knocking his empty wine glass on the floor--_ but he managed to grasp the plastic container, pop the top, and shake out two tablets without sitting up. When he tipped the bottle, it rattled, causing Jared to roll away and sprawl out on the bed. 

Since he was already awake, Jensen slipped out of the bed and made a trip to the bathroom. He only pulled his pants down far enough to take care of business, but he shivered anyway. He rubbed his abdomen to try and relieve the tight stretched feeling, cursing himself for overindulging at dinner. He finished up and washed his hands, then filled a glass and drank it to wash down the chalky taste lingering on his tongue. The water settled heavily in his stomach, he muffled a groan.

Not wanting his stomach ache to wake Jared, Jensen gently latched the door then closed the toilet lid so he could sit down. He dragged a hand down his face, wincing when he felt a large gas bubble shift. He grimaced and forced the air out with a burp. Unfortunately, indigestion brought a bit of cherry pie up with it. Jensen swallowed down the sour taste and rested his forearms on his knees. 

He hadn’t felt this bloated since he overate at the 100th Episode Party. The evening had been a blast, but that night had been hell. His belly had bloated with gas and he remembered feeling queasy from all the sugar and alcohol he consumed. 

The actor sighed into the empty bathroom. The discomfort growing into a dull queasy feeling that had him alternating between taking deep breaths and swallowing excess saliva. Jensen's heart raced as sweat dripped down his back and chest. He stood up and turned the sink faucet on so he could splash his face. It didn’t cool him off enough though so he pulled his shirt over his head then tossed it into the corner of the room. _Shit_. He was burning up.

He panted over the sink then bent down so he could slide his sleep pants off as well. In just his boxers, Jensen knelt on the floor in front of the toilet and lifted the lid.

He alternated between coughing and burping into his fist, feeling almost relieved when the first heave jerked him forward. He grasped the seat with one hand, clutching at his churning belly with the other. The belches became wetter. He spat a mouthful of saliva into the water.

Now that he knew he was actually going to be sick, Jensen just wanted it over with. He moaned over the water as another wave of nausea washed over him.

The actor felt a surge of liquid and leaned over fully to belch out a stream of vomit. He coughed, the next gush of partially digested food making his back arch. 

Jensen panted as his body decided whether or not to speed things along. Apparently, it chose slow torture... 

The next heave wasn’t productive. It just made him feel worse. He massaged his stomach to try and coax things along but was only rewarded with another small mouthful of sick. Without lifting his head, Jensen reached up to flush the toilet, then rested his head on the seat. He was still sweating and he knew his face would probably end up stuck to the porcelain, but he was too tired to care. He repositioned himself so he was partially leaned up against the bathtub and closed his eyes. 

Jensen opened his eyes just in time to lean forward and throw up again. This time though, things were moving quicker.

He barely had time to breathe in between the forceful bouts of sickness. He coughed and spluttered as strings of puke hung from his mouth and chin.

Just when he thought it might be dying down, the actor's body surged forward to spray vomit all over the seat and onto the floor. He didn’t even pause to grimace, instead, clinging to the bowl while it poured out of him.

A gentle hand came to rest on Jensen’s shoulder while another rubbed his back.

“Aw, babe...” Jared held on as his boyfriend’s body jerked forward to expel more liquid.

He had been woken up by Sadie whining in his face and realized Jensen wasn’t in bed. It hadn’t taken long to find him-- the sounds coming from the bathroom had been loud even with the door shut. It pained him to know that Jensen had time to shut the door because that meant he had been up and feeling sick while Jared had slept through it. 

Jensen leaned back onto Jared's chest, signaling he was done. Jared flushed the toilet then grabbed several sheets of toilet paper to clean his boyfriend off somewhat. They both tensed when Jensen coughed suddenly, but once he stilled again, Jared went back to cleaning up. The floor would have to be dealt with later, but he wiped off the seat for now.

Jensen winced and rested a hand on his sore abdomen. Jared spread his legs so the other man could fit between them then leaned back so they rested against the wall. 

“Think it was something you ate?” He asked. 

“God...I don’t know. Felt okay earlier, just really full-- then I woke up feeling worse, went to the bathroom and then...” He moaned and turned his head so that he could snuggle against Jared’s chest. Jared smoothed his sweaty hair back and kissed his temple. 

“Did you take anything?” 

“Tums. But I’m pretty sure they ended up in there.” He weakly gestured to the toilet. 

Jared frowned and curled his arms a little tighter around his boyfriend. “Hmm. Poor baby. Shitty way to spend Christmas, huh?” 

“Mm.” Jensen’s breath slowly evened out until he was asleep in Jared’s arms.

Jared sighed and resigned himself to a Christmas day full of caretaking and comforting. Not that he really minded spending the day with Jensen, relaxing in bed and watching movies. It isn’t what most people would hope for on Christmas, but Jared was content. Content to take care of his sick boyfriend... at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I need to apologize for two things.  
> 1\. Why Christmas in July? I don't know. It just kind of happened.  
> 2\. I know the ending is a bit...abrupt but I have two other stories begging to be let loose and I wanted to finish this first. 
> 
> If you must comment, be nice, please! This isn't my best. I will do better, promise.  
> Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
